Yuma
'''Yuma '''is a White Fang assassin, first introduced in "Necessary Sacrifice". He is a bat faunus working for Fennec and Corsac Albain and their terrorist faction in Kuo Kuana. Overview Yuma is a bat Faunus and a White Fang enforcer working with Fennec and Corsac Albain and their terrorist faction in Kuo Kuana. He is an assassin and leads a small group of White Fang agents tasked with covert missions. Appearance Yuma is a tall male bat Faunus with spiky brown hair and a goatee. He wears a black and dark gray uniform with gold buttons and zipper like the rest of his enforcers. He has brown bat wings on his back. Personality Yuma is a professional and quiet individual that takes his job as White Fang enforcer and assassin seriously. Outside of battle, he presents himself as serious and stoic, but also adds a bit of dry humor to his thoughts. He genuinely enjoys his missions and is seen smiling when attacking Blake Belladonna and choking the Menagerie Guard. He can also enjoy his job too much as choking the guard distracted him and made him vulnerable to getting knocked out by Kali Belladonna. History He is first seen in "Necessary Sacrifice", when he reports to the Albains in the White Fang Hideout in Kuo Kuana, Menagerie, that he has killed Ghira Belladonna's messenger and left him in the sea, stopping him from warning Mistral of the White Fang's plan. In "Alone Together", Ilia Amitola sets a trap for Blake, while other White Fang members attack the Belladonna Mansion. Yuma, Trifa and another member attack Blake and Trifa incapacitates her with her web. After Ilia talks to Blake she takes Yuma and they leave to assist the attack on the Mansion. Yuma is later seen in "True Colors" crashing through a window of the Belladonna House, landing on a Menagerie Guard and choking him. Luckily for the guard, Kali decides to help him out and knocks Yuma out with a tea tray. When the fighting in the main room clams down Kali walks in dragging an unconscious Yuma. After the attack, the White Fang forces involved with the attack are seen being escorted out by Menagerie Guards. Powers and Abilities Yuma is a capable and trusted White Fang enforcer and assassin. He is so far the only Faunus in the series who has wings, but he has only used them to glide and make surprise attacks. He is strong and uses his wings to his advantage attacking from above where people don't expect. He is also stealthy, being able to catch Blake completely off guard. He seems to lack defense as he was knocked out by a tea tray wielded by Kali. Trivia *"Yuma" is the name of a bat species. Image Gallery - Volume 5 Necessary Sacrifice V5 05 00039.png V5 05 00040.png Alone Together V5 08 00033.png V5 08 00036.png V5 08 00038.png True Colors V5 10 00013.png V5 10 00015.png V5 10 00066.png V5 10 00067.png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Faunus Category:White Fang Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Requires color theme Category:Character images Category:Incarcerated